1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium transport device and recording device that are typical of facsimiles, printers, and the like.
2. Related Art
In recording devices of the related art that are typical of facsimiles, printers, and the like, when paper jams and transport faults occur in a transport pathway of a target recording medium, in order to clear a target recording medium that is jammed in the middle of a route of the transport pathway, clearing of the target recording medium that is jammed in the middle of the route of the transport pathway is performed by providing a cover that is openable and closeable with respect to the device main body, and exposing at least a portion of the transport pathway of the target recording medium by opening the cover with respect to the device main body.
In such recording devices, for example, it is possible to unitize a portion of the transport pathway, and configure the portion of the transport pathway to be attachable and detachable with respect to the device main body in a state in which the cover is open with respect to the device main body. According to this configuration, it is possible to easily remove a target recording medium that has caused a paper jam in the recording device from the transport pathway.
Given that, in a recording device with this configuration, by closing the cover with respect to the device main body in a state in which the unit has been disengaged from the device main body, there were circumstances in which a user would operate the recording device without realizing that the unit was yet to be installed in the device main body. As a result of this, there was a concern that transport faults of the target recording medium would occur in the recording device.
In addition, since the recording device being operated in an unprepared manner in a state in which the cover are open becomes a safety issue and a cause of further paper jamming, a detector such as a sensor for detecting that the cover are definitely close with respect to the device main body, is provided.
Given that, in a recording device that is provided with this kind of detector, in a case of a configuration that detects that the cover is closed when the detector comes into contact with a side of one end of the cover in the width direction, or when the detector is close to a side of one end of the cover, for example, in a case in which the cover has a low rigidity, there is a concern that, even if the cover is crooked and a side of the other end thereof is not closed with respect to the device main body due to some factor or another, the detector will detect the side of one end of the cover, falsely recognize that the cover is closed with respect to the device main body, and operation of the recording device will be initiated.
In such an instance, there is a recording device that can only close the cover with respect to the device main body in a state in which a unit body, which is attachable and detachable with respect to the device main body, is fixed to the device main body (JP-A-2008-116479). In this recording device, a plurality of toner containers are configured to be fixable to the device main body, the recording device is configured to slide a locking plate from an attaching and detaching position to a fixing position by rotating a lever member when the toner containers are fixed to the device main body.
Further, a presence or absence detection mechanism, in which closing of the cover with respect to the device main body is restricted when the locking plate is in the attaching and detaching position, and closing of the cover with respect to the device main body is allowed when the locking plate is in the fixing position, is provided in the device main body, and the presence or absence detection mechanism in all of the plurality of toner containers is configured so that it is not possible to close the cover with respect to the device main body if the locking plate is not in the fixing position.
However, in this recording device, it is necessary for a user to rotate a lever member that corresponds to each toner container when the toner containers are attached and detached. Therefore, it is necessary for a user to manipulate the lever members after fixing the toner containers to the device main body. As a result of this, the workability of the recording device is reduced.
In addition, in this recording device, in a case of configuring, in the abovementioned manner, a portion of the transport pathway as a unit body that is attachable and detachable instead of the toner containers, in order to clear a target recording medium that is jammed when a paper jam occurs in the transport pathway, it is necessary to open the cover with respect to the device main body, and further perform a removal operation by manipulating the lever member. In addition, after disengaging the unit body with respect to the device main body and removing sheets that are jammed, manipulation of the lever member is also necessary when fixing the unit body to the device main body again. Therefore, in this recording device, since manipulation of the lever member is also necessary in addition to merely opening and closing the cover, there is a deterioration in workability.